For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-29614 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-22844 (Patent Document 2) describe stacking of a hard coat layer and an antireflection layer on a capacitance-type touch panel.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-246610 (Patent Document 3) describes a touch panel having an antireflection film formed on a display surface side of a cover glass and having a touch panel electrode formed on a surface on the opposite side of the display surface.